Secrets of the Moon
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: Alex and Justin set off to find Mason and Juliet, but when they find out the secrets of Mason's past, they may be in trouble with a Death Eater named Fenrir Grayback. I do not own any part of Harry Potter of Wizards of Waverly Place. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A Spark of Hope

Alex's P.O.V.

Chapter 1 - A Spark of Hope

"Alex!" Harper yelled, banging on my bedroom door.

"What?" I sobbed.

"Can I please come in? You've stayed in your room all week. And so has Justin."

"Fine…" I responded. I pulled out my wand. I lifted my arm over the covers of my bed and unlocked my door. Harper walked in. I curled deeper under my covers to cover up the fact that I had been crying.

"How are you feeling?" Harper asked, placing one hand on my shoulder. I cried harder. "Well… I guess you're still upset." Harper said.

"I loved him! It's my fault anyway! I should have believed him when he said he loved me! Why did I have to go back to get the necklace? Juliet would have stayed young and I would still have M…"

"Mason?" Harper asked, sympathetically. I sobbed harder and louder. "Alex, if you really loved him, you would go out and find him, or find a way to turn him back into a werewolf."

Harper's right. I need to go find Mason! I did love him!

"Alright! I'm going to find Mason!" I said hopping out of bed.

"Shouldn't you help Justin find Juliet too? He is your brother…" Harper said, gesturing to Justin's room.

I nodded. "Justin?" I said softly knocking on his door. There was only a quiet murmur. I opened the door. Justin was just sitting on his bed, gazing out the window. He turned to face me. He looked…. empty. "Justin we're going to find a way to make Juliet young again and to change Mason back into a werewolf." I said, trying to help him up.

"Yeah right. I'll never have Juliet back." Justin said sadly.

"Oh no, you're coming with me." I said tugging him by the arm. Harper helped me drag him down to the Lair. He and Harper took a seat on the couch. I quickly walked over to the portal. I summoned two pocket elves, one on vampires and one on werewolves. Two little silvery egg…. thingy… whatevers… shot out.

"Here." I said, tossing the vampire pocket elf to Justin. I sat down to join them. I pulled out the werewolf elf.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you with your werewolf knowledge needs?" Asked the little elf.

"How can you fix a werewolf that has been scratched by a vampire?" I asked hastily.

"Well," said the elf, "That's classified information that I'm really not supposed to share with under aged wizards…" I knew something like this would happen. I pulled out a semi-sweet chocolate bar from my back pocket.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just enjoy my chocolate then…" I said, waving a piece in front of his little elf face…

"Well…. I guess I can explain some remedies…" He said, hoping to reach the chocolate. Ha! I knew he would spill for chocolate. "There are only a few things known in Wizard History… these include: Sanewolf potion, Amortentiasbane Amulet, or the use of the Stone of Dreams." The elf said.

"Ugh. The stone of dreams is out for me! Been there, done that!" I said. Justin had his 'thinking face' on. "But what are the other two?" I asked.

"They are fairly easy to look up on the World Wide Wiz Web." Said the elf.

"Fine, you can go now." I said dropping some chocolate into his pod and sent him back through the portal. "Now to solve Justin's problem…" I said, signaling Justin to open the pod he was holding.

"Hi there." Said a funny looking pocket elf as it hopped out of the pod. Aww! She was so cute. Curly strawberry blond hair and an outfit that seemed like my style. "How can I help you guys?" she asked very politely…. Okay now she's not like me…

"How can I save a vampire that's been scratched by a werewolf?" Justin asked hastily.

"Oh that's an easy one, but a complicated task. The vampire would either have to A: drink the human blood of her or his true love… (Justin quickly placed his hand on his neck, panic struck) or you can B: wish to change him or her back to the was they were before using…. Well… its rather complicated…" the elf explained.

"What!" Justin and I asked at the same time.

"The Stone of Dreams."

"Alex! What happened to the stone?!" Justin asked franticly. I thought hard, than it hit me!

"We left it in the Caribbean! Its probably back in the cave!"

"We need to go back and find it." Justin said standing up.

"We need to save Mason first! He can help us track down the stone!" I said.

"Fine. I'll look up Sanewolf Potion. You go look up an Amortentiasbane Amulet." Justin said. I ran over to the portal to search the WWWW. A scroll shot out of the portal. I caught it and looked over at Justin.

"Aha!" He said, holding a large book open. "Sanewolf potion: a concoction in which is consumed by the bitten wolf on a "wolf moon"…" Justin began reading aloud.

"But tomorrow is a wolf moon!" I shouted, panic struck.

"Don't worry. Here, these are the ingredients: finger of inferni, feather of the phoenix, gillyweed, and dragon fang extract…" Justin said.

"Oh! Well that doesn't sound complicated at all!" I said sarcastically.

"It also needs to sit for 12 hours…" Justin said.

"We don't have that kind of time! We need to _**find **_Mason to actually give him the potion!" I yelled.

"Fine than how do you make an Amortentiasbane Amulet?" He asked. I unrolled the scroll.

"Okay," I read aloud, "1 eye of mummy, a chain made of dragon heartstring and unicorn horn, amortentia potion to soak amulet as you repeat the spell following the recipe, and a drop of blood from the wolf's true love. The spell is _'With the power of the magic rune, change back the lost soul, name of the moon.'"_ I said calmly.

"This could work. Lets gather the ingredients." Justin said, pulling his wand out. He waved is slowly and Max appeared.

"Max!" I shouted.

"What?!" He said in the same panicky voice as me.

"Where are the mummy eyes?" Justin asked.

"Right here." Max said, pulling two ruby red mummy eyes from his back pocket.

"So, how to you make amortentia potion?" I asked.

"Oh no." Justin said, looking at the scroll.

"What?" I asked.

"It's impossible to collect all of these ingredients by tomorrow." Justin said. I felt like my heart exploded. I didn't want to believe it.

"No…" I whispered.

"Wait!" Max said.

"What?" I asked, teary-eyed.

"Remember when Justin turned into a werewolf?" He asked. Justin nodded. "Well, why don't we try that person out on Mason and see if it works!" Max said.

"Max! You may actually be on to something!" I said hopefully.

"Let me check." Justin said, opening a large potion book.

"Well?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It can work! We just need to give it to him before the next wolf moon." Justin said.

"Yes! We can do this! That potion took second! Okay, Max, you gather the ingredients, Justin, you find a way to track Mason down… wait… that elf ripped me off! He never mentioned the easy way!" I said. I forgot how it felt to be hopeful again. The heart necklace around my neck grew brighter. I wondered where Mason might be. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him. In about ten minutes, I got the cauldron set up and Max was back with the ingredients.

"Alex, I found a tracking spell!" Justin said, holding a small piece of paper with a scribbled spell on it.

"Perfect! Lets get to work!" I said, cheerfully. Wow… i'm so out of character today! Its kind of fun! We followed the directions and in a few minutes, we had a potion going on!

"Yes! Alright, it's pretty late. Alex, tomorrow morning we'll set out to find Mason." Justin said. With those words, I went to sleep with a feeling of hope again.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Mason

Alex's P.O.V.

"Justin?" I whispered, knocking on his bedroom door. He opened the door. Boy, did he look tired.

"Alex, what are you doing up? It's 5am!" He whispered back.

"Well I thought it would be best to leave for the trip early…" I said.

"Fine, give me a second." He said quietly closing the door. I tapped my foot impatiently. After about a minute or so, Justin opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a red tee.

"What? No monster hunter gear?" I asked.

"We aren't **hunting** monsters. We're looking for one. And it's not like there's going to be a random evil monster with him." He said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now lets GO!" I said, grabbing him by the arm. When we got to the lair he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket with a spell scribbled on it.

"Okay, now remember, we're short on time because this spell wastes it. And, there's most likely a time difference between here and wherever Mason is." Justin said.

"Okay, got it. No stalling. Let's go." I said grabbing Justin's arm. He waved his wand.

"_To help us find our old friend from the past, send us to Mason Greybeck fast!"_ Justin said. There was a poof of smoke and the lair was gone. I opened my eyes. I was lying down in a dark field.

"Justin?" I said.

"I'm right here." He said, standing up. He helped me up, too.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"I'll check. _Powers of time, let me know, where are we now and where did we go?"_ He waved his wand again. The words **London, England** appeared as a puff of smoke. It then vanished.

"London? Well of course he would go back home!" I said.

"Okay, so New York is 5 hours behind London, plus the travel time of 10 hours in hyper sleep…" Justin began.

"What! That spell wasted 12 hours!!!! Than its 10pm here! We have to hurry before the wolf moon rises over this field! What even happens if we miss it? Do we need to wit for the next one?" I freaked out.

"No…. the transformation becomes permanent." Justin said softly. I spazzed out.

"Alex calm down. He's somewhere here and it's only 5pm at home." I took at deep breath.

"Okay, so we should…" I was cut of by a loud, painful howl. My jaw dropped.

"MASON!" I yelled, running in the direction of the howl.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, chasing after me.

This place was giving me the creeps. The only light was the one from my heart necklace's glow. But, I didn't care. I needed to find Mason. I came to a pond… I was actually standing in it.

"Gross!" I said to my self. I heard a crunch in the tall grass. I mean it was TALL! Like about my height over here! I stood frozen. I heard another crunch and quickly pulled my wand out. I turned around quickly.

"Fight back you spineless wimp!" growled a harsh voice. There was a loud whine, somewhat like a crying puppy. Then, a brownish wolf was thrown out of the grass and into the far end of the pond.

"Mason!" I screeched, running over to the hurt wolf. NO! He…he can't be dead.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, holding his broken front leg.

"That happens to be me, poppet." Said the same, harsh voice. I turned around, wand at the ready.

"Wh…. who are you?" I asked, really scared.

"Fenrir Grayback, Death Eater, wizard, and werewolf." The scary looking man said.

I swallowed hard. Do I run? No, I have to stay for Mason. I looked up, the moon was rising higher. This man hurt Mason, and I need to do something about it.

"What have you done to Mason?" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MASON?!" I yelled. I had lost it. I waved my wand at him a bolt of light shot out. I wasn't sure what it did, but it knocked him over. I ran to Mason again.

"Mason! Get up! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. The wolf just stared into my eyes. "Oh no! Where's Justin!?" I began to panic.

"Alex!" I heard Justin yell. I turned to look. The werewolf guy got back up.

"Justin! Help!" I yelled, standing up.

"That's it you rat! Follow the Dark Lord or be…" The werewolf began. Mason leaped and tackled him. I gasped at the sudden attack. Mason let out a painful howl as he was thrown again.

"Evil is not welcome here, to poof this monster out of here!" Justin yelled pointing his want at the werewolf. He vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Justin! The moon! It almost at its highest point!" I yelled. I waved him over. I held Mason. Justin grabbed my hand.

"_England, Paris, China, Rome, wherever we are, take us home!_" Justin said, waving his wand.

There was a poof of smoke. The lair appeared around us.

"We did it!" I cheered with joy. I actually gave Justin a hug. I looked over at the injured wolf. His broken arm was limp. Justin went to fill a mug with the potion. He handed it to me.

"Okay Mason, this will fix everything." I said, putting the mug to his mouth. He lifted his head and drank some of it. His head hit the floor when he was done. Slowly, he grew back into a human. He stood up. My heart stopped.

"MASON!" I screeched. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Alex. I've missed you so, love." Mason said. How I missed his voice. It felt good to be safe and happy again. I looked over at Justin. He was sighing, obviously thinking of Juliet. I knew what we had to do now.


End file.
